New School, New Life
by WherededIGo
Summary: For many students its settling back into HetaWorld Academy, but for a British Student its struggling to fit in. When he meets up with the bad touch trio by accident, could anything possibly go worse? -Boy love -possible steamy scenes (rating will change if they occur) -BTT (nuff said)
1. Chapter 1

The morning was blessed with a clear blue sky, not a cloud was in sight. It looked to be the perfect day to start a new year of nothing but lazing around. Francis took a deep breath in of the slightly chilly air. Of course, his definition of lazing around and the world's definition were entirely different, as currently he was adjusted his school uniform. It was going to be his second year at HetaWorld Academy, and he was looking forward to it. He'd get to meet up with his two best pals again, and they'd continue to wreak havoc in the classrooms, making each day exciting. The girls would hang on his every word, and he'd spend the rest of school time womanizing away, maybe if he felt like it a few men would be included as well. He tied his soft, wavy blonde hair into a ponytail, his fringe and loose parts of hair fell out of it straight away, which was the look he was aiming for. He left the first few buttons of his uniform shirt undone, revealing some of his chest, and the noticeable layer of hair that blanketed it. Sighing contently as he finished putting his clothes on, he gracefully chased down the stairs to the kitchen, where his loving mother had already made him breakfast. The smell that was un-noticed before, hit him full-on in the nose, and he loved it. He placed a small kiss on her cheek, and grabbed his portion of the meal, trying to eat it while he packed his bag with his lunch, books and other school stuff.

"Be careful! You'll get stomach ache!" His mother's soft, soothing voice chimed, and he grinned at her, blew a kiss her way, and then slowed down as he finished the food.

"Delicious as always, merci." He winked at her, and she bid him fair well as he ran out the door. He wasn't late or anything, really he was rather early, he was just excited, and there was a high chance that his friends would already be there, and the trio could cause a little bit of trouble before the school year officially started.

A nervous brit pulled at his uniform, making sure he was all neat and proper. His family, consisting of himself, his mother and his younger brother, and moved here after his mother had gotten offered a job as a secretary at a pretty renowned school, one he was to start attending that year, despite already being up to his second year of high school. HetaWorld Academy. While he thought it was good he'd be getting a good education, it bothered him a little that his mother would be able to watch his every move more easily than before. She was a bit paranoid, and was hoping that he wouldn't turn out as ragged as his older brothers, which in his opinion, weren't that bad. Just a tad bit rough around the edges. Okay, maybe a lot rough.

...

"Aaaarrrrrthhhhuuurr!" A feminine voice called out before his door was pushed wide open. "It's time to go darling!" Arthur stared at his mother, well more her choice of clothes. Not to say that the black pencil skirt, and the blue formal button up shirt didn't look bad on her, it was just odd. Odd seeing her so dressed up like that, with added heels and stockings. She usually didn't worry about what she wore, since she claimed her eyebrows ruined the look anyway, so it was refreshing to see her taking care of herself.

"Yes mum, I just have to grab a few more things, I'll be down in a minute." She nodded and closed the door again as she snuck out. Arthur turned his attention back to the mirror, heaving another sigh and grabbing his bag, which was already packed, and very heavy. He tried to in vain to fix his impossibly messy hair, but gave up when his mum started to have a go at it. She stopped as well when a bundle of blue demanded her attention. Peter, Arthur's younger brother, stole her hand, while grinning wildly. She grinned back with an equal amount of enthusiasm and bent down awkwardly to pinch his cheeks. Peter's school was having a few problems, though were set to start a week later than the rest of the schools, so Peter was going to be looked after by his mum. Arthur scowled at this. His first day at a new school, and it had to be a family thing. Again. They all made their way to the car, and once everyone was in and buckled, took off to HetaWorld Academy.

...

"Do mine awesome eyes deceive me? Or is Francy pants early?" A voice shouted, heavy with a German accent. Francis laughed at this comment, as he ran up to the Prussian albino and tackled him in a hug.

"No, secretly you're all just late!" France teased back, managing to get the boy into a nookie. The Prussian gave out a hearty laugh as he manoeuvred out the Frenchman's grip. He stuck out a tongue, and ruffled his strangely white hair with his own hair.

"Hey Francis! It's been a while no?" A tanned Spaniard placed a hand on Francis's back as a greeting, a giant, goofy grin all over his face.

"Oui. It would've been shorter if you hadn't gone and spent the whole holidays chatting up ladies in Spain, Antonio." Francis sent a charming smile back at the Spaniard. "I mean, while you were gone, I was forced and tortured to listen to Gilbert's stories by myself! It was a nightmare! Making fun of him was not nearly as satisfying." Antonio laughed with Francis, apologizing in Spanish, before Francis swung him around and hid behind him to avoid being caught by an 'awesome', slightly annoyed Gilbert. Instead Antonio got caught in the mess, and was tackled instead of Francis. Gilbert paused for a moment, trying to not bring the pain he was aiming at Francis, when he noticed his hand was on the Spaniards hip. Antonio noticed this too, and snaked his hands around Gilbert's neck. He sent doe eyes at the slightly confused Prussian

"I would love this dance!" He squeaked in a fake girly voice, before grabbing Gilbert's hand and leading him around in a messy tango, due to Gilbert's in-experience.

"Kesesese, a pleasure the awesome me will gladly provide!" Gilbert didn't shrug off the dance or try to stop it, just followed Antonio's movements with sloppy ones of his own, before Antonio stopped because he thought he'd have even flatter feet by the end of it. Gilbert continued on laughing, which caused the other two to join in, and soon they could be heard from inside some of the closer buildings. Even the belly aches from laughing didn't stop them, Antonio was laughing so hard he was almost crying.

"I don't even know… what we're laughing at… anymore" He managed in between his fits of giggles.

"Just the idiot over there" Francis jerked a thumb at the Prussian, who seemed oblivious to the conversation. He stopped laughing suddenly, and hid behind Francis, and the other to could guess why. Roderich and Elizabeta strode through the entrance, hand in hand. Roderish looked pleasant, but still had that snobbish air that was always around him, while Elizabeta was laughing at something Roderich had said, which probably wasn't even funny. Though, no-one dared questioned here, because she could throw a mean frying pan when someone ticked her or Roderich off. Talk about an over-attached girlfriend. Gilbert watched them silently, perfectly comfortable half kneeling, looking over Francis' bent over back. Once the couple were out of site, Francis straightened up alarmingly quick, causing his hiding friend to fall over on his backside. "Oh mon cher, I still cannot decide whether you're after the Austrian or the Hungarian." He chuckled softly, feeling sympathy for his friend.

"Maybe you should make a goal to win one this year, si? Since it seems obvious you want either of them." Antonio placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder, offering his personal advice, while at the same time making a joke. His dark green eyes met Gilbert's striking crimson ones, before he buckled over, taking a harder than intended elbow to the ribs. "Ooow!" Gilbert snorted and shrugged it off, mumbling under his breath something about how the 'awesome didn't need either of them, and if he wanted he could get them into a threesome with him', which did not pass by France, which took it as another chance to pull the piss out of him. He ignored the German ranting that followed, as a bell resounded throughout the school, signalling that everyone should start getting to their homerooms for roll call. The three stumbled off to their designated class, still laughing and joking between themselves, throwing kisses and wolf whistles at the occasional beauty they passed. They were all set for another year of making mischief and flirting.

...

Arthur made yet another sigh, as he stepped out of the car. He noticed a bunch of students staring at him, but whether it was because he was new, or his mode of transport was parked in the staff only section of the car park, he didn't know or want to find out. He cleared his through, nodded good bye to his family and headed off to where he had been shown previously where his home room class would be. Just as the first bell rang.

...

Gilbert had grown tired of the greeting speech his home-room teacher was giving, since he had heard similar last year, and figured that was all he had to keep to. He entertained himself by untying Francis' hair, and attempting to put it in plaits and other weird girly hairstyles. He'd finished about three, when Francis ran his fingers through his hair nonchalantly, managing to disengage and straightened out all of Gilbert's hard work. Antonio was trying hard to not giggle loudly, but little noises escaped, and his general facial expression gave it away. Gilbert frowned and let out a string of curses in German, and Francis turned to him with an innocent smile.

"Anything the problem mon cher?" Francis battered his eyelashes sweetly and rapidly, his voice sickeningly sweet. Gilbert grumbled, and turn Francis' face back to the front, so he could try and do it again, before the sneaky French foiled his plans.

"Now, everyone, we are one of the lucky classes to get a new student" the teacher was clearly happy about this.

"Maybe it's his long lost son?" Antonio whispered, as if reading the other two's mind.

"Nah, it's probably his lover" Gilbert snorted. Francis chuckled at that, forgetting that Gilbert was still playing with his hair, and that he should probably stuff him up again.

"And then his wife joins in for a threesome" Francis put out dejectedly. The other's still laughed, but he wasn't very happy Gilbert managed to take the funniest line before he did. That reminded him of something… Francis ran his fingers through his hair again, but this time and to ruffle it a bit to get out the large number of unidentifiable styles that inhabited his hair. Gilbert let out a groan of defeat, and moved over to Antonio, wondering if his chocolate, curly locks would be able to do something similar.

"Gilbert's going to become a hairdresser in the future!" Antonio hummed, as he learnt into the Prussian's hands, hoping to score a head massage.

"Maybe for dogs yes" Fancis scoffed.

"They'd be the damn sexiest, awesomest dogs you'd ever seen then" Gilbert defended, messing up the Spaniards hair. Francis was about to make another remark, but the door opened, and someone with emeralds for eyes was standing the frame. The bright green eyes seemed to be the only thing noteworthy on this person. Their hair was a terrible mess, and their uniform was buttoned up all the way, giving him the stereotype of an uptight character. But the eyebrows, oh lord the eyebrows. They were like, giant, fuzzy creatures sitting above this boys eyes! The student was unfamiliar, so Francis figured that this was the new student, or the teacher's 'lover'.

"Oh! And here he is! Speak of the devil huh?" The teacher almost skipped towards the student, not helping his case, and earning snickers from the trio of friends, and grabbed the boy's arms in a friendly gesture. The snickers grew louder, but the teacher chose to ignore them. "This is Arthur Kirkland everyone, don't be a stranger, and say hello to him" The teacher's hands had moved up to the obviously nervous boy's shoulders, and gave them a tight squeeze before ushering him to a designated seat in the front row, where the teacher would be able to keep an eye on him for the rest of the short time left, and try and figure out a personality. Meanwhile, the trio were finding it very hard to keep their laughter down.

"Did you see him? He was all over him!" Antonio hid his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his laughter; she was definitely the easiest to crack up.

"I'm surprised he didn't get a boner, he was practically drooling" Gilbert cackled into Antonio's shoulder.

"I'm surprised the wife's joining in, none of them are attractive" Francis put in his two-bit, making the others crack up more, and earned a small smile to himself. His eyes wondered back over to the new kid though. He was looking straight ahead, ignoring everyone who was ignoring him, but he managed to look hunched over, as if he figured out that he was the reason for the laughter, and it was bearing an emotional weight on him. Francis smirked at him, feeling pity. Everyone got to know each other in the first year, and that's when most of the friend circles were made, so this kid was probably going to end up alone for most of his schooling life. Unless he hang out with the nerds, or got accept by some pitying kids. Francis turned his nose up at him, and went back to joking with his friends about their teacher's forbidden relationship for the rest of the remaining home room time.

The new kid sat there in his appreciated solitude, but he was at least hoping that the laughs and snickers and comments he couldn't here, that he knew somehow were about it, weren't too bad, not about to set off a chain of gossip that was entirely untrue, in case they reached his mother. But otherwise, not really caring about the others, he drifted off into his own imagination, wasting time before everyone had to move out to their next classes.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Well, this is my first fanfic, and my first writing in a while. I hoped you didn't mind it.**_

_**If you find anything wrong in there, (though I have gone through and checked myself) it be nice if you could let me know. Criticism is welcome as well.**_

_**I'm not sure how many more chapter's are going to be put into this, but I am praying for lots!**_

**_Thanks for taking the time out to read this!_**

**_~Igor_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So just to start off, I tried separating the different point of views with the first chapter, but noticed that whatever I did didn't work, so I'm praying it does with this chapter. _**

**_Sorry if that made the first chapter more confusing, I'm still trying to get it to work though._**

**_Also, I forgot to mention, but I don't own Hetalia._**

* * *

The students cleared out of the class, but Arthur was pulled aside from the teacher.

"I know you're mothers here as well, but if anything happens, or you need to talk or anything really, I'm always here for you." The over friendly teacher sent him a wink. "And unless you want it to, it won't reach your mum either" He patted Arthur's shoulder, before exiting the classroom himself. Arthur sighed yet again, and collected his stuff. First lesson, English studies. Good, an easy subject to start off a hard year. He ran a hand through his choppy, dirty blonde hair, and followed a map to where his class would be. He sat in a spare seat in between a loud blue-eyed American, who really should've been in the English class below him according to Arthur, and an entirely opposite quiet Canadian, who had more violet in his eyes than blue. Arthur kept forgetting he was there, and nearly elbowed him a few times when he stretched or tried to pull the American back in his seat.

The American's name was Alfred, and it didn't take too long for rambunctious idiot to attempt to make Arthur feel welcomed, except, talking incredibly loud in the Brit's ear didn't quite start things on the right foot. Still, Arthur felt somehow obliged to try and keep the American's volume down during the lesson, and even more so to make sure he stayed in his seat. It was amazing how much food that boy could shove into his bomber jacket though, he was continuously eating all lesson and still he didn't run out.

The next lesson was maths studies, and nothing in particular happened. The tables were separated, so he didn't have to sit next to anyone, and no-one wanted to sit next to him. It was mostly revision as well, so he didn't have to pay attention much, and he practically sat there, just thinking about things. It was almost unfortunate when the bell rung and he had to go to recess.

Recess was spent alone too. Arthur found a nice, peaceful, almost teenager free zone next to a tree that gave plenty of shade on the hot summer's day. After eating his packed lunch, he read a book for the rest of the time, looking up every now and again when he thought he saw or heard a faerie nearby. Even with his head buried in his book though, Arthur could still feel stares of passing by students. As he walked off to his next class, he thought that maybe he was just imagining things, since really, it can't be all that unusual to have a new kid, and so many people wouldn't know about his mother working here… Maybe the snickers in home room class had really turned into rumours? Arthur shivered, and then shrugged it off, telling himself sternly he was just overthinking these. The ideas still stuck in his mind for the rest of the day.

The next two lessons were also following the suit of the Math's lesson, however, in the fourth lesson he was stuck next to a noisy and nosy Italian, who demanded that Arthur should not spend lunchbreak, despite his obvious fear of the Brit, and pulled him to the area he and his friends hung out at. Arthur sat there awkwardly, trying to sit as far away as possible from them without causing attention to himself. It wasn't really a group of tight knit friends, Arthur figured out, as he studied them. It was more everyone was there because they wanted to be near the Italian, Feliciano. Feliciano's older twin brother Lovino, was there because he wanted to keep an eye on the 'potato bastard', a German called Ludwig, who felt it was his job to make sure Feliciano kept in line, (Arthur thought it was blindingly obvious that Feliciano had the hots for the big German, however, it looked like the German was oblivious to this) even if the methods were incredibly loud for both parties. The small Japanese man was the only one who Arthur couldn't figure their reason to being there. He just sat there quietly, occasionally trying to calm everyone down, but otherwise he didn't contribute anything to the group. Not that Arthur could talk, but he wasn't there by choice. He was only glad they hadn't actually called upon him yet.

…

"So Gilbert, really, which one do you like?" Antonio poked at Gilbert; the mystery of the Prussian's crush was getting to him. After a year you'd think it'd be obvious.

"The awesome me, demands something awesome in return for such sacred, awesome information" He proclaimed proudly, leaning back, kicking his feet onto the café table in front of him.

"He probably doesn't like any of them, just trying to fool us." Francis offered. "And since when has anything of yours been sacred?"

"Damn! How did you know? Secretly it's been Lovino all along Francis, but don't tell Antonio that!" Gilbert snorted, laughing at how the Spaniard stiffened at the name. Antonio had always been into Lovino, since before the academy his friends had learnt. The two had known each since they were both little kids, Antonio being just two years older. The bad Touch trio were at least a year older than everyone else in their grade, since each had repeated one grade in their previous schools. This meant they had a right to pretty much flirt with anyone in the school. That's what they thought anyway. "My porn mags are totally sacred! They're limited edition!" Francis rolled his eyes at that.

"Hey! That's mean!" Antonio whined, moving over to give Gilbert a shoulder message, before squeezing his shoulders. It was incredibly painful for the victim, and he was squirming, trying to get off the vice like grip. The Spaniard dugs his nails in, before releasing his prisoner, returning to his original sweet and innocent state. No one knew better than Gilbert and Francis that you did NOT want to get on the bad side of Antonio. Not if you valued your life anyway.

"That was totally un-awesome Tony!" Antonio shrugged, and broke into an angelic smile. Francis stood up and leant on Antonio's shoulder, feeling very tempted to pull the chair out under the Prussian.

"Maybe we should go pay Lovi a little visit!" He suggested half-jokingly. "Actually, we've yet to meet that group since school started; they might get the wrong idea and think we'll leave them alone." He chuckled.

"And we could totally annoy my little brother while we're at it!" Gilbert sat up straight in his seat, obviously excited.

"Oui, mon cher." And with that, they left their little area, and headed over to annoy the other group. Francis was merely doing this because he wanted to help Antonio with Lovino. He liked to think himself especially gifted in the areas of love, and knew that Lovino shared the same feelings as Antonio. However his stubborn pride stopped him from being able to admit so, and that was what annoyed Francis. Hopefully if he played his cards right, they'd finally become a couple, and he wouldn't have to worry about the Spaniard's constant whining. It was a win-win-win situation!

They heard the Italians long before they spotted them, and they were in their usual friendship circle, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku and some random. Wait, what? Francis looked closer at the unknown student. Messy hair, giant eyebrows, green eyes. Well, he'll be damned!

"It's the teacher's lover!" Francis whispered to his friends, and they blinked before it hit them. They started snickering, and more jokes were flung between them. The brit looked out of place, sitting away from the group, almost ignoring them, not they that they didn't appear to be ignoring him. Francis almost felt sorry for him.

Antonio broke away from the trio, and snuck up behind Lovino, covering his eyes. He then suffered an elbow to the gut, and proceeded to get yelled at by a flustered Lovino. He didn't look like he minded to much though. Gilbert strode over to Ludwig, who looked a bit confused by the sudden happenings, and started talking, (probably bragging) in German. Little Feliciano was confused by this, but was rewarded with Gilbert fussing over him and pinching his cheeks, which got Ludwig a little riled up. Francis guessed that had been Gilbert's original plan. He smirked and turned his attention to the new student who was trying to crawl away without being noticed, a wise decision.

"Bonjour, mon cher." Francis greeted, and the student froze in his spot. He turned to face the Frenchman, with a sour look on his face.

"What do you want?" His tone matched his face, Francis thought bitterly.

"No need to be so cruel, I was just saying hello" Francis managed to smile. "Now, what's your name mon cher?"

"…Arthur" Arthur straightened up, crossing his arms and looking straight at Francis.

"Nice to meet you Arthur, je suis Francis." Francis smirked, and did a mock bow, which appeared to infuriate the brit for some unknown reason.

"Whatever I don't care" Arthur turned his nose up at Francis, and turned away, just in time with the bell. Francis glared after him. With an attitude like that, he deserves to be alone. Francis felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Gilbert.

"So, figured out why the teacher sleeps with him yet?" Gilbert scoffed.

"Not yet, but I think the teacher must pay a fortune for each item of clothing taken off. He is so rude and unfriendly." Francis replied, disgust clear in every aspect.

"We should be getting to class now!" Antonio sung, appearing in front of the two, with a usual smile on his face.

"Gee Tony, why you gotta be so chipper about such unawesome things?" Gilbert complained.

"Antonio is pleased with anything, which must come in handy with the trouble that is Lovino." Francis poked. Antonio just rolled his eyes, and headed off in the direction he was sure their next class was. "Other way Antonio~" Francis called out, as he pulled Gilbert in the right direction. Said Prussian complained that they should go the wrong way, so that they'd have to endure classes a little less. Antonio turned around, not in the least flustered by his mistake, and gracefully pranced after the two.

…

After the lunch madness, Arthur had a pretty average rest of the day. He was relieved that his brother hadn't come running up to him during the day, or his mother for that matter. They were probably saving it for tomorrow. Let him think he has a chance today, destroy everything tomorrow. He sighed and rolled his eyes, packing his bag. He'd probably have to wait another 2 hours until his mum finished. He could always walk home, catch a bus or something. But he didn't know his way around yet, so he'd probably get lost, and end up somewhere he wouldn't want to be. He made a mental note to google the bus times and routes, and made his way to his mother's office. All of the students he passed ignored him, and he ignored them. Perfect. The way life should be. Friends were too confusing, and demanding. Arthur was a more go at your own extremely fast pace no matter what kind of guy, and he didn't need, or want, 'friends' there to drag him down. No one wanted to hang around with him anyway. A sudden impact on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts, and he found that a very worried, familiar Italian had just bumped into his shoulder.

"Watch where you're going you git!" Arthur growled, and the Italian whimpered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it Arthur! I'll be more careful next time! Just don't hurt me uwaa!" He ducked past the brit, kicking speed as he high tailed it out of there. Arthur just half turned and stared after him. Feliciano did prove the whole Italians are fast runners thing, that's for sure.

"FELICIANO!" Ludwig rounded the corner, and Arthur barely just got out of the angry German's way. It scared the daylights out of the brit, and he saw his life flash before his eyes. Ludwig turned back, and offered a short nod of apology, before attempting to chase after the Italian, which was probably a lost cause.

"Those Italians can run fast can't they?" An over cheerful voice called out, and the brit identified a Spanish accent. "His twin can run just as fast!" The man slung an over friendly hand over Arthur's shoulder blades, making him very uncomfortable, and thus replying with a spazz out and get the hell away from contact reflex. The Spaniard raised an eyebrow at him, before shrugging and biting into a tomato that was pulled out from nowhere. Arthur readjusted his slightly falling bag, before sending a glare toward the man in front of him. He recognised him, one of the friends that had accompanied that French bastard when they had merged with the other group he was forced in at lunch.

"What do you want?" Arthur unintentionally spat. Sure, he wanted to sound reproachful, but he didn't want the first impression to be too terrible. The Frenchman was having an effect on him it seemed. Yes, blaming everything on the Frenchman seemed the way to go.

"Woah! My friend! Calm down! I was just making small talk!" Spaniard waved his hands in front of him, signalling that he meant no dis-respect. Arthur eyed him disbelievingly.

"Whatever. I'm busy and I don't care, have a nice day." Arthur continued on his way, waving good bye to the stranger, who was looking at his back very confused. What had he done wrong?

The rest of the walk to his mother's office was peaceful, a few students did try to start a conversation with him, however he managed to successfully ignore them. Now all he had to do was ignore his brother and mother's antics for the next two hours, and you could say that was one school day down! And 199 more to go!

* * *

**_A/N: Now, I'm from Australia, so pretty much everything school wise will be based on what I know from my own experience, (like lessons, starting ending times, school holidays and all that), so the school year starts at the end of January, and ends in the middle of December. However, I'm going to have the seasons more like I imagine they would be in America, like Christmas in winter and all that._**

**_I actually don't live in a place that has all four seasons either, or any of the seasons, (we only have the dry seasons and the wet season, which is always boiling hot) but I will try my best to accurately depict them! *off to research I go*_**

**_So yeah, it's going to be a bit off a mash-up, but I hope it still makes sense some-how._**

**_If you want to know anything, don't be afraid to ask!_**

**_Thanks for taking the time out to read this! Feel free to leave reviews, and I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_~Igor_**


End file.
